List of Microwaves
The following is a list of all the microwaves used on the show, in chronological order, and their first and last experiment. For more detailed information about the girls, visit the biography page http://microwavethis.wikia.com/wiki/Full_Microwave_Biographies]]. As some background about the microwave names, in the Ivory soap experiment of season 2, Jory introduced the microwave as "Diane", having transitioned from "the love of my life" in earlier season 2 episodes. Ever since, all microwaves used on the show have been given girl names and have been established as being Jory's lovers. The sexual relationship between Jory and his microwaves was first implied in season 2's deodorant episode, when season 2 sidekick Ezra Horne announced, "That's not the first time you've gotten white stuff all over Diane, right, Jory?" after Jory spilled deodorant on Diane's top. The only exception to the naming scheme is, of course, season 1's microwave, who is known by all MicroKnights as "Unnamed." Recently, Jon announced in a special microwave Q&A edition of his vlog, "Jon's World", that he would name Unnamed "Betsy" if he had to pick a name for her. Jory announced several days later on an episode of "Live Time with Jon and Jory" that he would not choose a name for Unnamed, stating that he loved her "just the way she is." Microwaves |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | Picture | Name | Brand | First experiment | Last experiment | Number of experiments | Notes | Ultimate fate |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#5F9F9F;" | | Unnamed | Sharp carousel | #1 - Light bulb | #18 - Moist Towelette | 18 | Found in the halls of Emerson College, used for the first experiments. First microwave to be retired. | Retired |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#5F9F9F;" | | Diane | Sharp carousel | #19 - Light bulb, toothpaste, soy sauce | #44 - Dynamite (blown up) #62 - Microwave (remains used as experiment) | 26 (27 if including Microwave episode) | Diane was not named until #30. Diane is the longest lasting microwave, the first microwave death, and the only microwave detonated with dynamite. | Technically retired, but also blown up and microwaved |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Sandra | Sharp carousel | #45 - Eggs, soap, lighter | #62 - Microwave | 18 | Sandra's death is notable because the experiment that killed her was microwaving Diane's remains. Sandra holds the record of most consecutive "good ideas", with 5 experiments. | Killed |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Helga | Sharp carousel | #63 - Shaving cream | #77 - Fireworks | 15 | So far, Helga is the only microwave to be carried over to another season, going from mid-Season 3 to the first two episodes of Season 4. Helga also holds the record for most bad ideas ever (13 out of 15 of her experiments were bad ideas). | Killed. Went out with a bang. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#5F9F9F;" | | Lacey | GE turntable | #78 - Bubble gum | #102 - Mac laptop | 25 | Save for Helga's final two experiments, Lacey's tenure covers all of Season 4. She was the first non-Sharp brand microwave used on the show. Her retirement montage was in funeral theme. | Retired, with a trip to the curbside trash pickup. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Vanessa | GE turntable | #103 - Jack-o-lantern filled with ping-pong balls | #104 - Obama & McCain | 2 | Vanessa's first episode was also Riley's first episode. Obviously, Riley lasted longer. | Killed by an "unpatriotic idea." |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Tracy | Sharp carousel | #105 - Inhaler | #120 - Digital camera | 16 | Tracy marked Jory and Jon's return to Sharp Carousel territory. The episode in which she died was hosted by Jonny, making Tracy his first microwave kill. Tracy was the first black microwave ever used on the show. | Killed (by Jon) |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Whoopi | Panasonic | #121 - Disco ball | #133 - Spray paint | 12½ | So named because of her lack of eyebrows/resemblance to comedienne Whoopi Goldberg. | Killed mid-experiment |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Jasmine | GE turntable | #133 - Spray paint | #133 - Spray paint | ½ | In the show's first two-microwave-experiment, Jasmine was brought in from the reserves to finish the job that Whoopi started in #133. Originally dubbed "Lexi", the guys settled on naming her after "easily the hottest Disney character". | Brutally killed |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Susan | Sharp carousel | #134 - XBOX 360 | #134 - XBOX 360 | 1 | Continuing the "quick death" trend set by Jasmine before her, Susan lasted a single experiment. However, Jory and company didn't know she died until the next experiment, the Hannah Montana pen, was attempted, leading to some totally awesome mid-episode drama. She shares a name with Riley's mother. | Red ring of death |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Beatrice | Sharp carousel | #135 - Hannah Montana singing pen | #136 - Lithium Polymer battery | 2 | The third in a three-part series of incredibly short-lived microwaves, Beatrice outdid Jasmine and Susan by surviving one experiment (only to die after the next one). Surprisingly, she is the only microwave to have a "Deadly Idea". | Killed. Nobody's perfect. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Jackie | GE turntable | #137 - Projector lamp | #155 - Slot machine | 19 | Jackie was the longest-lasting microwave of season 6. . | Killed by a "push" idea. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#5F9F9F;" | | Samantha | Samsung | #156 - Big mouth billy bass | #166 - Gigantic mercury light bulb | 11 | Samantha survived two Fourth of July-themed experiments and a mercury light bulb. | Retired |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Summer | GE turntable | #167 - Air bag | #167 - Air bag | 1 | Summer met her match with the Lexus air bag, which deployed and blew up the microwave in a record time of 3 seconds. The microwave door literally was blown off from the hinges. | From zero to slaughtered in 3 seconds flat. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#5F9F9F;" | | Penny | Panasonic | #168 - Glitter ball | #185 - Sega Game Gear | 18 | Penny is the fifth microwave to be retired, and the first microwave to get a true retirement montage. (Lacey also got a montage for her retirement, but it used the funeral montage music.) | Retired |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Cinnamon | Sharp Carousel | #186 - Rubber ducks | #188 - Polaroid camera | 3 | Cinnamon is the first microwave in the history of the show to both survive multiple experiments and never have a "Bad Idea". And the only microwave to have a "ha bisky idea". She and Gladys were twin sisters. | Killed |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Candy | Chefmate | #189 - 400w sodium bulb | #191 - Lego bricks | 3 | Her introduction was in the first (and only) express episode. Dead in three experiments, though with no clear reason as to why. | Dead (possibly natural causes) |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Zelda | Kenmore | #192 - Bottle of gin | #195 - Television | 4 | Zelda was donated to the guys by Geoffrey Jones, who also named her Zelda and donated her first experiment, the bottle of Tanqueray gin used for her "christening". She died in one of very few Riley-hosted episodes, bringing Riley's kill count to 1 along with Jon's 1 and Jory's 11. | Video killed the microwave |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#5F9F9F;" | | Melissa | GoldStar IntelloWave | #196 - Mighty Putty | #211 - Capacitors & Voltage Meter | 16 | It was discovered in #208 that Melissa has a "food plate" setting - a setting which allows for a brief delay in microwaving, and therefore, a chance for Jory to escape with his nuts intact. | Retired |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Gladys | Sharp Carousel |#212 - Spinning Firework | #212 - Spinning Firework | 1 | Gladys was Cinnamon's twin sister. Her door melted off "like an onion." | Brutally killed |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Erin | GE turntable | #213 - Green Spray Paint | #213 - Green Spray Paint | 1 | With three explosions, a fire, and Riley breaking the door off, Erin was completely destroyed. Happy St. Patrick's Day. | Never woke up after St. Patty's Day |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#61B329;" | | Sarah | Sharp carousel | #214 - PlayStation 3 | Still in use | 7 (as of #220) | Her original name, Shaniqua, was so complicated, Jon wasn't even able to spell it, so Jory decided to call her Sarah. In her first experiment Sarah was already ill: her light was already broken when she was bought. According to Jory, Sarah is a shape-shifter, and this is why she suffers from multiple personalities, including one apparently male personality. | Current microwave |} Tally *Microwaves retired: 6''' :*Unnamed, Diane, Lacey, Samantha, Penny, Melissa *Microwaves killed in action: '''15 :*Sandra, Helga, Vanessa, Tracy, Whoopi, Jasmine, Susan, Beatrice, Jackie, Summer, Cinnamon, Candy, Zelda, Gladys, Erin *Microwaves willfully destroyed: 1''' :*Diane was blown up with dynamite, despite being fully functional. Arguably, any microwave not retired beforehand is willfully destroyed because, frankly, these guys are microwaving some dangerous stuff. *"Single-experiment" Microwaves: '''5 :*Jasmine, Susan, Summer, Gladys, Erin Different Brands: Sharp Carousel: Unnamed, Diane, Sandra, Helga, Tracy, Susan, Beatrice, Cinnamon, Gladys, Sarah. GE Turntable: Lacey, Vanessa, Jasmine, Jackie, Summer, Erin. Panasonic: Whoopi, Penny. GE Spacemaker XL1800: Bertha. Samnsung: Samantha. Chefmate: '''Candy. '''Kenmore: Zelda. GoldStar Intellowave Even-Heat System: Melissa. Table of Longevity: Best Performance: